In a conventional copy machine, a pair of drawer connectors are used for electrically interconnecting immovable portion within the copy machine and a movable portion such as a drum and a paper feeder. The pair of drawer connectors are connected when the copy machine is in operation but are disconnected to interrupt the electrical connection between the immovable and movable portions when the movable portion is drawn for troubleshooting, supplying paper, etc.
Electrical connections between electrical circuits within the copy machine and the drawer connectors are typically made by individually inserting electrical contacts having electric wires from the electrical circuits crimped thereto into each cavity in the drawer connector housing. However, such assembly is poor in efficiency and may be subject to wiring errors.
It is, therefore, an object of this device to provide an electrical connector free from the above mentioned problems. This object is achieved by mating respective wiring harness connectors with an intermatable pair of drawer connectors.